A New Reality
by SonHak
Summary: In this world the characters from DDLC are real and so are you (duh). You'll be known as a socially awkward person that has a unique point of view towards society and individuals. Will everything stay the same or will that special someone change it for the better? (Will mainly be focused on Monika x reader/Monika x OC) (Also contains some cursing)
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

*Author's notes*

In this world the characters from DDLC are real and so are you (duh). You'll be known as a socially awkward person that had a unique point of view towards society/individuals. As mentioned before this story is mainly focused around monika and yourself but hopefully include the other members if I can find a way to include them.

Also, a quick side note, this will not be FILLED with fluff but it will contain some interesting things. Recommendation and improvement for my writing and/or grammar are greatly supported and appreciated.

Last note I swear

In case you did not know...

[Y/N] - Your name  
[T/N] - teachers name  
[H/C] - Your hair colour  
[F/S] - favourite shirt  
[F/P] - favourite pants  
[F/T] - Favourite thing to do  
Etc.

If there are more added I will try to update the list with the latest chapter IF I decide to IF I decide to continue this. Enjoy.

-  
\- Introduction -  
You were in class trying to soak in the lesson that your teacher is currently presenting in front of you and the entire class. You should be paying attention but this material isn't new to you. You thought to yourself about what [F/T] you would do once you get home. You eventually spaced out everything that was occurring in the 'real' world and explored the depths of your mind.

 ***Arg.. How long will this take?*** you thought to yourself once you came back. As you tried to dwell in the space called your mind, your teacher seemed to notice your behaviour.  
"[Y/N]!" She calls out. You mumbled a quick not right now before realizing who you were talking to and before being able to dodge, you get hit by a piece of chalk.  
"Detention. After school. Don't. be. late." After finishing the last line you could sense the murderous aura your teacher was outputting. You prayed that you wouldn't die just yet.

You hear the bell ring that signals that lunch has finally arrived. ***Finally. It's lunch*** you thought. You got out of your desk and grabbed your belongings to go to your 'special spot'. It's deserted and no one seems to see you or pay any attention to you which you simply enjoy. Considering you do not have many friends or joined any clubs you thought deserting yourself from the rest of schools society would be a good idea. You nod to yourself in your mind to the pervious points that were made. You begin to space out on your thoughts once again while walking and before you knew it

 ** _BAM_**

You fall to the floor in confusion and pain. You regain your eyesight to see several students making a circle and a girl right in front of you. No... you didn't even notice the countless people surrounding you before. Your main focus was the girl. A approximately 5'3" girl who had brownish hair with a white ribbon that you see on her all the time.

You know this girl...

It's Monika.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Beginning

Author's notes

Yo guys. Here's chapter two. Again, same rules apply as mentioned last chapter and improvement via grammar, story, etc. is highly appreciated. Enjoy.

[E/C] - Eye Colour

[Y/N] - Your name

[T/N] - teachers name

[H/C] - Your hair colour

[F/S] - favourite shirt

[F/P] - favourite pants

[F/T] - Favourite thing to do

\- -The Beginning-

You and Monika continue to stare at each other. Green emerald eyes into [E/C]. The staring contest was taking its toll, so you decide to break the silence while ignoring the whispering your fellow peers were making.

"Uh... Sorry for bumping into you, Monika" you say while offering a hand to Monika.

"O-oh. It's nothing! Don't worry about it!" She says flustered but still smiling brightly while grabbing your hand. You have seen this kind of face before. It looked as if she was forcing herself to smile rather than doing it out of habit. Before you could ask if something was wrong Monika's "friends" appeared.

"Oh my God! Are you ok?!" One of them starts asking. Monika continues to reassure them that everything was fine while you began leaving. Once you were about to turn, you turned back to see Monika with an expression that you still couldn't figure out.

Maybe it was just your imagination.

Once lunch ended you begin to walk back to class. Two more classes and the school day was finished. You smile at the thought of this. You were hoping for this moment until you remembered that you had to have a discussion with Ms. [T/N] and thus your smile disappeared. While walking you couldn't help but think about Monika. She seemed different than her usual self and with all your internal strength, you couldn't forget the face she made.

The face of emptiness.

You tried thinking about the possibilities of what could have happened but gave up shortly after. You continued to walk towards your class with your thoughts until you couldn't help but hear some of your peers whispering to each other while giving quick glances towards your direction. Now, you have kept a low profile in school, so your existence wouldn't be noticed so the possibility of them talking about you was close to non-existent. Slightly confused, you shook it off.

You get to your seat while feeling uncomfortable with the stares everyone is currently giving you, but you try to brush them off. Once the teacher came, class had started, and everyone's attention drifted else where.

 ***RING***

 ***ugh... I must have slept through the entire lesson. Thank god I wasn't caught...*** You thought to yourself. You begin to pack your things and try to head out until someone stopped your way.

From all the people that could ruin your day any further it had to be him.

It was John.

"Can I talk to you outside the class, [Y/N]?" John asks smiling.

You sighed. You never enjoyed Johns presence. He was the popular, decent mark, and athletic guy with blonde hair and an average build but those reasons weren't why you disliked him. You disliked him due to the fake personality he gives.

"Sure. I have to talk to Ms. [T/N] afterwards anyways" Both of you walk out of the classroom with your bags.

"What did you do to her?" He asked with steel like eyes piercing you.

"I'm sorry?" You asked.

"Don't act like an idiot, [Y/N]. You're currently the talk of the school. People saw how you _purposely_ knocked into Monika."

And then it struck you. People must have gossiped about your interaction with Monika. You need to defuse the situation as quickly as possible.

"Your misunderstanding the situation, John. I was casually walking somewhere while looking elsewhere and I collided with her. Nothing was done on purpose." You say without missing a beat. John looks at you, trying to analyze something but later gives up.

"Whatever. Next time watch where you're going" he says while shoving you to the side. You sighed. You did not expect an interaction with Monika to arise these many conflicts, but she was popular and mostly liked in the school, so you could assume why.

You make your way towards the office to meet Ms. [T/N]. While getting there you decide to mentally prepare yourself for the yelling that will eventually happen. ***Hopefully she won't punch me this time*** you thought.

You eventually made it to the Devils chamb- you mean the office and knocked waiting for an answer.

"Come in" a voice that sounds like Ms. [T/N] says. You go in to see a slightly irritated teacher.

"You're late, [Y/N]" She says while preparing her punch.

"W-wait Sensei! It's not my fault. I was held back due to personal reasons! I swear!" You quickly reply.

After that outburst, [T/N] showed a soft and kind expression. "Everything alright? You getting into any social arguments is impossible" She says while giving a quick jab towards you.

"Everything is fine, Sensei. Now, what did you need me for?" You quickly change the topic. You weren't the best with opening yourself. You didn't trust anyone and never bothered to show any of your problems.

"Ah right. I have been reviewing your status and as much as your grades are doing good, you will need to join at least one club to pass" She says while inspecting a piece of paper. You had secretly hoped that you could have gotten away with that one requirement but as it turns out that was not possible.

You sighed in disappointment. [T/N] notices this and says, "Don't worry! I have the perfect club in mind for you" proudly puffing her chest after your sentence.

You had a bad feeling about this.

She takes you to the third floor of the building to a room that you haven't seen in a while, but you couldn't put your finger to it.

[T/N] opens the door and you see her.

Green emerald eyes to [E/C]. You knew who this was.

"Monika?"

"[Y/N]?!" 


	3. Chapter 3 - The Club?

**Author's notes**

I'm surprised people are reading this piece. Thanks for the encouragement and kind words some of you have given me. Again, same rules apply as the other chapters and improvement via grammar or story is greatly appreciated.

[L/N] - Last name.

Also, quick side note, the - (dashes) indicate a change in character (sometimes focuses on you or Monika). That's pretty much it. I also got an announcement at the end of the chapter so look out for that.

Last side note, I swear. The italics are to indicate that it is a in thought quotation and the bold AND italics are a whole different story. Also, the ones with the stars (*) and italics are what the students are really saying without saying it or that's what you're reading from them. Whichever one takes your pick, take it. I tried doing something new this chapter and I'm not quite disappointed with it. Hope you all think the same

Now on with the chapter.

* * *

 _-The Club?-_

"[Y/N]?!"

"Monika?!"

You stood there confused and in shock. From all the clubs that were open, you wondered why it had to be this one and with Monika no less. Why did the rom com gods have to do this to you?

 _Wait... Aren't we forgetting someone?_

"Oh. Do you guys know each other?" [T/N] starts wondering. You and Monika had completed forgotten about her presence in the room. To acknowledge her existence, you begin to answer but Monika beats you to it.

"Sorry Sensei. But yes, we used to know each other. He was in one of my classes last year! We used to chat and talk and were even paired up for a project!" She says somewhat beaming and regaining her composure from the earlier shock.

"Wait. Wasn't it that one about describing your partner and what you think of them?" [T/N] begins to wonder. Ah crap you begin to think. How does she still remember that incident?

Monika thinks for a moment and says, "Yup! How do you know?"

"Let's just say your teacher from last year was *concerned* about [Y/N] after your description of him" [T/N] says sinisterly.

"If the both of you are done talking about me then may I ask, Sensei, why did you bring me?" You ask so the conversation about you won't continue.

"Ah right. I completely forgot about that. [Y/N], I want you to join this club!" She says with an optimistic smile.

 _What?_

Monika seems surprised by the comment [T/N] said as well.

"Not to sound ungrateful Sensei but are you sure this is all right? I highly doubt [Y/N] wi-"

"I reject" you say coldly while interrupting Monika.

Monika and [T/N] look at you with a surprised expression but you didn't give into their gaze.

"A-ah... I see" Monika says under her breath sadly but that didn't stop you from hearing it. Her expression seems just like the one you saw before you left her with her friends earlier today.

The face of emptiness.

You tried your best not to look at her face but something about it made you hate it. If only you knew why.

"[Y/N]. May I know why?" Monika asks with eyes filled with sadness. All you could have done there was stand. You didn't know how to answer her question. Why did you reject this club? Was it because you disliked the fact about interacting with others? Was it because you didn't want another rumour?

 _ **Or was it because you were afraid being hurt by someone ag-**_

You slap yourself hard enough to return you back to reality and the floor. Monika was surprised by this move and goes towards to check on you. [T/N] seemed unfazed by the situation.

"Are you ok?! Why did you hit yourself? Are you hurt?" Monika asks with tears on the edge of her eyes. You snapped.

"Just leave me alone" you say, slapping your hand and try getting up and head towards the classroom door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sensei" you say towards [T/N]. You try to ignore Monika's existence and head outside. You hated this feeling. The feeling of regret and pain but it was the only way.

You can't see it happen again.

Once outside, you head towards the gate and see a group of friends laughing with one another. If only they knew the truth behind friendship. That it was just a pointless graveyard of hope. With that thought and Monika still lingering in, you begin to walk home to go to bed

You truly did hate this feeling.

* * *

Monika and [T/N] remained in their spots, deep in thought. Monika caught a glimpse of [T/N] and she saw the saddest expression on [T/N]'s face. She was at a loss of words. She began to feel guilty. If only she didn't form this club. If only she didn't know [Y/N]

If only she didn't ***exist***

"It's not your fault, you know" [T/N] says as if she read the thoughts Monika was having. Monika looked at [T/N] questioningly. _How was this not her fault?_

"[Y/N] wasn't always like this. He used to be a happy kid who viewed life in the best way he possibly could" [T/N] continues. "He liked everyone and so did everyone towards him. He was quite optimistic, and I believe that is the reason everyone was drawn to him" [T/N] says but cuts off to collects her words, wondering what to say next.

Monika was confused _. Why is she telling her this?_ As if right on cue; [T/N] begins again, "He lost his mother and shortly after his father"

Monika looked at her teacher with wide eyes and shock. She didn't realize that [Y/N] had to go through such a problem.

"Later on, he started losing his friends and [Y/N]'s optimistic behaviour died. He's never told anyone why or how he's lost them, and I wasn't going to pry him for information after what he told me. He's more of a 'realist' as he calls it" [T/N] sighs. "He trusts no one or rather doesn't bother with anyone. He believes that following the rules of society would make him go into a fake world where he'll lose himself. He'll join your club, Monika. He needs time" [T/N] reassure her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Sensei, you don't need to force him. I don't want him to join unwillingly" Monika says sadly. [T/N] blinked at her before smiling at her. "You don't get it do you? He wants to join but he's afraid and besides, he does need to join to graduate at all. Also, you need 4 more members to make the club into an official one" [T/N] tells Monika.

Monika sighs. "I know, Sensei. I know" she says before staring at the sunset through the window.

* * *

"AHH" You open your eyes with a cold sweat. _Another stupid nightmare..._ you thought. You check your phone to see the time. 4:27 AM and a message? Are you still dreaming? You pinch yourself to check just in case and to your surprise you were awake.

you gulp down the lump in your throat and check the message. It was Monika.

"Hey! I know we might have left on a bad page yesterday, but I would like to talk to you at school in the club room during club hours please. If you do not wish to then it's okay! :)"

 _what the hell_

How did she get my phone number? There's no way that I sh- realization hit you harder than you thought. _**[T/N]**_ you say with a venomous tone. You sigh.

You unlock your phone and begin to text.

"It's not your fault, Monika. That whole event was on me and sure. I'll be there once class ends." You reply.

It's not a bad reply for someone that is inexperienced with socializing. You were proud of it too.

You put your phone down and go to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Once you came back you saw your phone light up brightly. _Is she still up?_ you wondered. You go towards your phone to check the message and your previous suspicion turned out to be true.

"Great! See you tomorrow! ^_^" She replies. _Cute_ you thought. She seems to be feeling better than before. You knew how you reacted and you hated it but something in your mind just forced you to go with it. You hated how much pain you may have put her though

Or maybe she didn't care. Just like the rest of them. The venomous voice said.

You pushed that thought away, so you wouldn't be fixated about it. While preparing to go to bed again, your phone lights up once more. It was Monika again.

"Also, you have to improve on your texting, [Y/N] :P"

Your eye twitched.

"Oi. For a person that doesn't text at all I believe I did fairly well."

"Don't tell me you were proud of your reply?"

"Uh..."

"OMG. You were?! Ahaha!"

"OI! Leave me alone."

For the entire night; you and Monika texted until she mentioned that it was time to go get ready. You still couldn't believe that you texted her for 2 hours. You wondered what she would want to say today but whatever it was, you were ready for it.

And with that, you begin to go get ready yourself.

* * *

Monika was making breakfast while looking at the conversation [Y/N] and she had last night. She giggled to herself and wondered about what today has to offer.

 _Maybe [Y/N] will say yes to my question_ she thought.

* * *

Nothing eventful happened at school and you were at the last period of the day. [T/N] didn't confront you for the scene you made yesterday, and you thanked her mentally for that. You still wondered about what Monika wanted to ask you. Maybe it was just a forgiveness even though it wasn't really her fault. After a while of guessing, you decided to give the thought a rest and focus in class.

The last period had finally ended, and you decided to pack your things. While packing you forgot to apologize to [T/N] during first period. You guessed that meeting her in her room would be the best choice after your discussion with Monika. You finished packing and got ready to go. You were almost through the door until you heard something. Something you probably shouldn't have.

"Isn't he that guy that made Monika feel depressed or something?"

 _"*look at that piece of shit. First a loner and now the talk of the gossip society. He really is an attention seeking asshole*"_

"Oh my God. You're totally right. What a terrible guy"

 _"*I don't want to be the laughing stock of the group, so I'll agree and disagree with anyone, so I don't risk my reputation*"_

 _ **You were never meant to be happy. N. E. V. E. R. You're just a disgrace like everyone says yo-**_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD"

Before you realized it, you had yelled exactly where the girls were talking. You were about to apologize but the girls for paralyzed with fear. You decided to just mutter a sorry and leave before your mind continued to play tricks on you again.

You tried to forget about what happened earlier and decided to go to the third floor. Hopefully you weren't late. You checked the time and you still had a minute or two to make it before club activities go into motion. You make your way to the club room.

You made it to the club room and knock to check if anyone was in there. You heard a gentle "Come in" and slid the door open.

"I'm glad you came, [Y/N]!" She says while beaming a smile.

"I did say I was going to come, didn't I?" You ask. Monika's cheeks were tinted red for a while but regains her composure. "I suppose you did" She states. All you could do was nod in agreement and take a seat to the opposite side of the desk.

Both of you remained silent for quite some time now. You both were staring at each other. Green emerald eyes to [E/C]. You couldn't help but be memorized by her eyes, but you couldn't fall in love with them.

You know you shouldn't.

You sighed in your mind. As if finally finding what to say, Monika begins her request.

"[Y/N]. I would like to apologize for the events that occurred yesterday"

 _No. It wasn't your fault._

"I believe that I should have chose my words more carefully"

 _Stop. Please._

"But. I'm not going to let you hear any of that anymore" She says while resting her chin on her hands which are overlapping each other. "I don't want you to hear anything that you don't want to" She states while smiling and staring into you. Trying to grasp the meaning behind your soul.

"I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said any of those things yesterday. I was not in the best mindset during the time" you finally muster the courage to say.

"It's all right [Y/N]! But this isn't my request" She says while blushing a bit. You eyed her to see if you could look through her to find out what she's going to ask. You failed miserably.

"[Y/N] [L/N]"

 _Wait..._

"Will you please..."

 _No. It can't be. There's no way._

"Join the literature club!" She finally finishes. You look at her dumbfounded.

"What?"

* * *

 **Author's end notes**

Yo everyone. I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. I was thinking about adding a QNA during the end of the chapters. I'll give it a shot and see how it'll fair, so if you have any questions or comments that you would like to have featured in the next chapter just add a comment.

Later.


	4. Chapter 4 - Literature Club

**Author's notes**

Got a bit of an update for all of you. I am currently in my last year of high school, so that means I got exams, projects, and summative due eventually. In short, production for this story will be delayed quite a bit and chapters that I'm currently releasing will take longer in the future. I hope you all understand.

Also, another side note, I know I uploaded chapter 4 around May 27 or so. I wanted you all to know that was a mistake. During that time, it was not fully edited and I forgot to just upload it as a doc manager rather than an actual chapter. That was a mistake on my part and I apologise for it. Hopefully for those who have read the unedited chapter can see the improvement now. Now that I have gotten all that out of the way.

On with the chapter

* * *

-Literature Club-

You were shocked. Well, more like dumbfounded by the sudden question Monika had asked you. You had thought something completely different and for good reason too.

 _I suppose I should have expected this_ you thought disappointingly.

You looked at the caramel haired girl to see her waiting for your answer. You sighed. You truly hated any form of socializing but after some closure from yesterday and Monika forgiving you, you started to believe that this wouldn't be so bad.

Also, you needed to join a club to graduate.

You looked back at Monika's eyes to see fear inside them.

"I..." you began. Monika moved in closer.

You began to think again. Would it be worth it? Will this truly make her and yourself happy? Will you get hurt age-

You stopped mid thought to focus on the main topic of the discussion. You didn't want Monika waiting any longer. You decided to give her the answer now.

"I'll join" you finally say. For a second, you saw relief and happiness in Monika's eyes.

"Wait, really?!" Her eyes shined again. She could not believe that you agreed to have joined.

"Yeah. It can't be that bad, right?" You say while trying not to blush from how close you two are.

Monika seemed to notice your blush and the lack of space between your face to hers and immediately went back to her seat.

"O-oh. That's wonderful!" She managed to say with a tint of red on her face.

"I'm glad" She spouts with the most angelic smile you have ever seen. It left you speechless.

After a few minutes of silence, something was still on your mind, so you decided to ask.

"Who else is in this club?"

"Ahah... The answer may surprise you"

"Give me a shot" you say confidently. Monika is the club leader and knowing how much she's liked in the school hierarchy, you knew the amount of people in this club would be beyond your imagination.

"Well... let's just say you're the Vice President now that you've joined" She says with a little disappointment in her voice

 _What?_ you thought. _How am I already Vice President? Wait. Don't tell me..._ Once again realisation hit you in the face and it seemed like Monika knew too

"I suppose you've figured it out Ahaha..." Monika gives a pathetic laugh.

"How?! I thought you'd have almost everyone in the school apply here!"

"Ahaha... Well, being the most popular and most liked isn't what it looks to be, [Y/N]. There's always a reason people hang around the popular kids..." Monika exclaims while doing her signature pose.

That comment caught you by surprise. You didn't expect those words from someone else, especially Monika.

"Tell me about it... people are selfish and attention seeking. They would even back stab one of their friends just to receive popularity. But, that still doesn't answer my question. You could have asked anyone to join you and make this an official club. How come you haven't?" You ask straightforwardly.

Monika looks at you with her emerald eyes and then turns to face the window that's emitting a beautiful sunset. It seemed like she was thinking about the answer as well.

She turns back to you with seemed like she figured it out. What you saw next could only been the works of the rom com gods blessing you with the image.

"I want something genuine in this club. A place where people enjoy what they do" She states while the sunset complimented her already beautiful figure.

You blushed with both the image and the words, but you began to think. Genuine? What is and isn't genuine? You were curious to this question.

"I'll help." You say with a sense of determination. Monika seemed to notice the aura you were putting out and smiled.

"Let's find it together"

* * *

"AHHHHH" You were rolling around your bed with the events that happened playing in your mind.

 _Why did I say those things?! They were completely out of character for me!_ You yell to no one.

Today was taking its toll on you. You decided to make a list in your mind on what happened. You agreed to join a club with one of the post popular person in the school, you basically told her that you'll stay with her until the genuine search is over, and-

 _Wasn't I supposed to do something else today?_ you thought. You started to think about what you were supposed to do.

 _Ah crap. I forgot about Sensei_ you gulped while imagining how mad she'll be tomorrow. Hopefully you'll be able to crawl yourself to the nurse's office.

You kept thinking about your conversation with Monika. You sighed. Maybe the one thing you weren't hoping for is finally happening.

Maybe you're falling in love.

But you disregarded that possibility. You didn't have enough evidence that you truly loved her. You decide to go to sleep and the last thing you thought about before you went to sleep was Monika.

* * *

 _He said yes. He said yes. He said yes!_ Monika kept repeating the same sentence repeatedly since she didn't believe that [Y/N] would even give her club a thought. She was surprised to say the least.

Monika tried calming herself down from the events that transpired in the club room. _How could I have said those things to him?!_ she squeezed her pillow while turning into a rose colour. Regardless of all the embarrassing things she may have said she could not deny one fact.

She was happy.

"I'm glad. Thank you for being the first member, [Y/N]. Thank you..." She mumbles before drifting to sleep.

The last thing on her mind was [Y/N].

* * *

 _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

The Clock read 5:30. A time that isn't implanted in your body.

God damn it you wretched thing You slam your fist on your alarm clock but right after you do another one starts beeping. _Well played me... Well played._ You knew you were going to have a difficult time waking up this morning, so your 'past' self decided to use two alarm clocks. One right in front of you and the other one hidden somewhere. You tried your best to remember but failed miserably. You decided that getting ready for school rather than wasting time trying to find the other alarm clock would be a better option. Besides, you must meet Monika before school. You and she were texting each other before going to sleep because she needed assistance moving some stuff to the club room.

 _But is it worth waking up this early just to help someone? After all, to work is to lose..._ You thought about if you should even go but your morals kicked in and you forced yourself to go downstairs after getting dressed in your school clothes. You quickly ate something for breakfast and proceeded to walk towards the school. You probably shouldn't be late.

* * *

You arrived at school at an appropriate time. You were earlier than planned really. Coming 15 mins earlier than the original set time to meet up you were quite proud of yourself for sticking to your morals. You decided to wait for Monika in the clubroom.

 _Maybe it would be better if I went to the club room to wait for Monika_ You thought. You decided to stick with the idea and went towards the club room. Hopefully she'll text you or arrive here herself.

You make it to the clubroom and open the slide door. To your surprise it was opened. You peeked inside to make sure you weren't intruding on anything and luckily for you, you were not. You decided to sit where you were sitting yesterday when you and Monika had your chat and got out your book/manga. It was [F/B] by [A/N]. You enjoyed the piece due to its story structure and narrative story telling. You continued from where you left on and drifted into the book.

"-eeey, [Y/N]!" You could hear a voice. _A voice from an angel? Maybe. No… The sound had more of a teasing nature rather than a pure and innocent one_. "HEY!" You yelped and nearly fall from your chair but kept your balance. You look around to see who could have disrupted your peaceful sleeping time and you saw Monika with a smirk on her face.

"What was that for?! You nearly gave me a heart attack" You ask slightly irritated from the sudden surprise she gave you.

"Awe. Did I interrupt sleeping beauty here?" She asks with a devilish smirk on her face. If you didn't know any better, you would have thought she was here to take your soul and sell it to Sens-

You stopped that train of thought.

"Arg… I was having a good dream too. Who knew sleeping at school with no one around would be so peaceful" You say unaware of what words left your mouth.

"A good dream?" She asks. "Please keep your filthy hands away from my body. I fear for myself and everyone in this facility now" She asks covering her upper body.

"What are you going on abo- No! It was nothing like that!" You say trying to defend yourself, but you secretly knew this wouldn't have proven you innocent

"Hentai" She says with a deadpan face.

"Tch. Whatever. What did we have to move to the clubroom anyways?" You ask trying to change the subject. "Nothing really. Just a few desks from the storage room. As you can see, a desk and two chairs aren't really club appropriate" She states with that teasing smile again.

You sighed. "That's going to be a pain in the ass." You begin to think if you should really do this. You gave one look to Monika and all the doubts you had were pushed in the back of your brain. "Fine. Let's get started then." You get up leaving your phone and bag in the clubroom while Monika follows you from behind.

You led yourself and Monika to the storage room and motioned Monika to open it. You figured that the storage shed would be locked, and Monika would either have the key already. She seemed to notice what you were doing and lightly hops in front of the shed. She got out the keys and began unlocking the doors. Once the doors were unlocked You and Monika opened the doors to be in a battle of dust.

 _Cough_ "That's a lot of dust for a shed. How long has it been since they used this place?" You ask in your coughs.

"I really don't know. I suppose that's more adventure for us! This seems a bit exciting!" She exclaims enthusiastically.

"Fun for you. Work for me. We should hurry up before we're late for class" You say while entering the shed. Monika shortly follows behind.

To say this was an adventure was an understatement. An adventure required preparation and a vast knowledge of the area you were exploring. It was being prepared with the right mind.

"Ok. So, you're telling me, that we came into a sh- No. A building with no lights and you have no idea where everything is?" You ask in a calm but piercing tone.

"Ahaha I suppose so…" Monika looks away trying not to see your gaze through the darkness.

Somehow a student, most likely the soccer or baseball club members, thought it was a good idea to close an open door without asking if anyone was inside. You sighed loud enough so Monika could hear you.

"Don't worry! I can find a way out. Just give me a mome- AHH!" She yelled as if she was about to fall. You reacted out of instinct and tried your best to catch Monika in the darkness. "Don't worry. I got yo- OOF".

You got one of your jobs done correctly. You wanted to catch Monika and hope she wouldn't have gotten hurt. The method used however put you through the pain.

"Are you okay?!" She asked with a worrisome tone in her voice whilst getting off you.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'm fine" You say trying to sound reassuring. Somehow, Monika knew you were lying and came close to you. She stared into your eyes and poked your stomach. You ached in pain and Monika was slightly irritated.

"Don't lie to me" She says with a tone that could rivals Ms. [T/N].

You sighed. "Yeah. My bad. Now, we should probably figure out an escape route before night falls."

"What about if school starts?"

"What about school?"

"I'm not sure about you, but I like to take care of my academic portfolio. I do not want to go down to a B…" She said the last letter with disgust. You chuckled and continued your search for a way out or something to provide light.

"I think I found something!" Monika seemed to find obtain an item from the search that you two were doing. It happened to be a flashlight.

"Great. Now we can see and hopefully find a hole or something." She turns on the flashlight and moves it around. You quickly go towards Monika. You both move around the storage and see various items.

"Wow… To think that all this stuff isn't used anymore… It's a shame." Monika says with a hint of sadness in her voice

"What do you expect? Most people only use these items and once they're done they go buy others. It's not a surprise that all this stuff isn't used"

"I suppose so…" Monika continues to look around hopefully to spot an escape route but to no success. You both decided that it was time to take a break. While moving to a less crowded spot, you happened to spot some candles and matches. You grab those to make sure you and Monika do not waste the battery life of the flash light.

You and Monika sit down to your temporary resting spot and you light a candle to have some light in the room. You and Monika continued to stare at each other without uttering a word and eventually the atmosphere got suffocating for you, so you decided to come up with some small talk.

"So… Uh… How is everything?" You ask. _Jesus. I'm terrible at this_

"You know, you don't have to make small talk. I'm not a random person you don't know" She says with the face you saw make two days ago.

"I'm just trying to make a conversation. We have been looking at each other hoping one of us would talk but looks like we can't even do that properly" You state laying out your thoughts and feelings.

Monika looked above and looked back at you. You could see a few tears from the corner of her eyes. You were left speechless from her expression.

"You're right… I truly can't do anything right… This whole thing was a mistake. The club was a mistake. My whole exis-"

"SHUT UP!" Monika's tranced face looks at you now with tears streaming down her face. You realized that you had snapped but the face had brought you back to reality.

"You can't just keep thinking everything is your fault. You are your own person, and everyone loves you for that even if those guys are fake. You impressed me with yourself… _And you make me happy!_ and… _Just say it!_ You make countless people happy for being you. You can't just say that everything was a mistake…" _Damn it…_

Monika looked at you with a vulnerable face. You got up and sat beside her and hugged her. She didn't fight nor; did you say anything afterwards. Both of you stayed in that embrace for a while.

Someone heard your outburst near the shed and they opened the door. They were shocked by the image you and Monika had put on. They quickly looked at both you and Monika and silently went off.

 _Crap… This isn't going to end well_

"Hey, Monika. Someone opened the door. We should get going." You say softly towards Monika. Monika sniffed and wiped her tears.

"Yeah. You're right. We should move the desks later." Monika breaks the embrace and both of you get up getting ready to go to class.

"[Y/N]… Thank you for everything." She says turning around before entering the school.

"It's nothing to fret" You say averting your eyes from Monika's. "Just think of me as a pillar. I will shoulder your pains and lend you support. I will not say that I can help you with everything, but I will still support you no matter what" You say with a reassuring smile.

Monika thinks for a bit before looking back at you.

Green Emerald Eyes to [E/C].

"That would be great."

* * *

 **Author's notes**

Yo everyone. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully I still have time to write but as mentioned before, I am currently still in school and with exams coming up and other tasks I must do in class, everything is piling up. I hope you all won't mind if I don't upload for a month or less.

Other than that, I do not have any more announcements made. None of you guys asked any questions via commenting but I did receive some amazing feedback so thank you for everyone that enjoyed this.

Later.


End file.
